ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 008
'Overview' On the last episode of TTA, it was a dark and late night, when Gamecrazed ventured out alone. He came across a large mansion hidden deep away from the users, inside was a large maze. After navigating through it, he came across the maze's constructor, Rob*, and he also found another enemy from the D-Bug Org. Splat, who was determined to avenge her brother BlingBling, but ultimately she failed as GC used the power of Rob*'s shield to gain a large amount of power and rebound with a super attack! But today something extraordinary will befall our heroes... 'Synopsis' The episode starts with Kirbopher15, wondering if there's a limit to virtual power. With those thoughts put before the viewer the scene switches to Kirb standing in :purplecave with his friends Alpha, Flamegirl and Gamecrazed, GC was telling the gang about his adventure in the Edo Maze and gives Kirb the Drain Sword he was given since, as a sword user, Kirb could get more use from the item than GC ever would. Kirbopher accepts the unusual sword and puts it in his inventory for future use while casually mentioning that he's racked up over a thousand EXP with his Longsword. At the mention of EXP Alpha enters the conversation and asks if he could spar with the others later since he still needs to get stronger which surprises his companions since Alpha had been so eager to escape his training with GC before. Before Alpha can answer, Flamegirl speaks up and tells her friends that Alpha wanted to be strong enough to protect her after the incident with Ravenfreak the previous day. Apparently the thought of Alpha being a bodyguard for Flamegirl is so funny that GC bursts out laughing and Kirb ends up rolling on the floor and laughing, reactions that make Alpha tell his friends to shut up. Kirb and GC agree to the training and offer to invite Sniperwave while GC bites his thumb even as he's agreeing. Sniperwave finishes another match with GC in the next scene. Sniperwave tells Alpha and friends that hes been training hard so he can help fight off hackers like the one he learned about after his fight with Kirb. With this sudden interest in training all the main cast seem to have a bit of a break from hacker attacks and after Alpha says this, Kirb hops up and challenges Alpha. The grid loads and the two friends start their battle; Alpha has gotten good enough to dodge some of Kirb's attacks but still gets hit first regardless. After an exchange of blows Kirbopher gets nailed by multiple Discus's and gets knocked into a black screen with 1111. He slashes the numbers in half and something seems to go wrong... Kirbopher begins to convulse on the grid, and a purple aura consumes him. At this point, Kirbopher gains tremendous strength and speed and nearly grinds Alpha to dust. Before being able to annihilate him, Alpha tells Kirbopher to fight this strange feeling. Eventually, it goes away, but Kibropher notes that he seemed to enjoy the strength he gained from the strange aura. The screen goes black and you see a textbox in the middle of the screen that reads: "I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME...BECAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE..." Category:Episodes